The subject matter disclosed in this specification relates to a method for reservoir characterization and monitoring including defining a suite of deep reading measurements that are used for the purpose of building a reservoir model that is input to a reservoir simulator, the reservoir simulator building a predictive or forward model.
To date, most of the information for reservoir characterization is primarily derived from three main sources: well-logs/cores, surface seismic and well testing. Well logs and cores provide detailed high-resolution information but with a coverage that is limited to about a couple of meters around the well location in the reservoir. On the other hand, surface seismic provides large volume 3-D coverage but with a relatively low resolution (on the order of 20-50 feet resolution). In recent years, service companies have expanded their offerings to a wide range of measurements that have the potential to illuminate the reservoir with diversely varying coverage and resolution. Deep probing measurements, such as cross-well, long-offset single-well, surface and surface-to-borehole electromagnetic measurements, cross-well seismic, borehole seismic and VSP, gravimetry and production testing, are intended to close the gap between the high resolution shallow measurements from conventional logging tools and deep penetrating, low resolution techniques, such as surface seismic.
This specification discloses a suite of deep reading measurements that complement each other and, as a result, allows one to infer pertinent reservoir properties that would enable the prediction of a performance of a reservoir and allow for the making of appropriate field management decisions.
As a result, by integrating the suite of deep reading measurements, the predictive capacity of a forward reservoir model can be enhanced.